Ginny and George: Grieving
by yadda9
Summary: A story about Ginny and George and their grief process. 5 chapters
1. Chapter 1

_I can't take it anymore, _Ginny thought to herself, staring at the blank faces of her family members. So, she ran.

She ran past the kitchen table, past the Wellington boots on the back stoop. She ran past the broom shed and the chicken coop; past the shabby old Quidditch pitch and the pond. She finally collapsed on the small dock next to the pond, tears nearly choking her.

She curled into a ball and cried with all she had. She cried for her family, for Tonks and Lupin, for Teddy, for Dumbledore, even for Snape. But for the most part, she cried for Fred.

"My brother!" she screamed, "why my brother? I loved him; I need him! We all need him!"

Her screams and sobs echoed through the air. It felt as though the air was thick with grief, not only hers but the grief of the entire wizarding world. How much they had lost. The loved ones, the friends, the homes and schools, they were all gone.

After what felt like ages, Ginny felt a hand on the small of her back and she started.

"What?" she began before being cut off.

"It's alright Gin, it's just me," George answered, with a sad attempt at a smile.

"I-I just m-m-miss hi-im s-s-so much!" Ginny sobbed into her hands, "wh-why doesn't any-nyone else m-m-miss hi-im as m-much as I do-o?'

"Oh Bug," George responded, sitting down next to her, "I miss him more than words can say."

Ginny looked up and saw, to her surprise, tears glistening in her older brother's eyes. George never let her see him cry. He promised her that he would always be strong for her.

They sat that way for a while: Ginny curled up in a ball with George's arms wrapped protectively around her.

Suddenly George started to yell. At first Ginny was startled, but then she joined him. They had both stored up so much anger and sadness over the past three months since their beloved brother's death, and they had to let it out somehow.

Soon however, the yells turned into giggles, then full out belly laughs.

"Can you imagine what Fred is saying about us right now?" George laughed, wiping happy tears from his cheek.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her head back with another round of laughter, "I'm sure he thinks we're idiots."

"I know he does," George smiled, wrapping his arm around Ginny as they traipsed back towards the Burrow.

"You know Georgie," Ginny thought out loud, "I think we'll be okay in the end."

"Don't worry Gin," George replied, "I know we will."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six months. It still hurts. But the hurt has softened a little bit more. I still don't understand. He was supposed to be a groomsman at my wedding. He was going to be the godfather of one of my children. He was the one who convinced me that maybe I _could_ play for the Harpies. Heck, he was the one who taught me how to fly…

"Georgie?" I ask tentatively, peeking my head around the door way. He stopped hiding his grief, but I still feel weird barging in on him.

"Come on in, Bug," he answered without turning around.

As usual, he was dressed in one of Fred's jumpers, a bright orange color, with his magenta work robes over top.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

With that, I grabbed his arm, dragged him down the stair case, grabbed Ron with my other hand, and apparated the three of us to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wow," I gasped, out of breathe, "I've never done that before."

"Gin," Ron panted, "I'm pretty sure I left my eyelashes at home."

Indeed he had. All of a sudden, George and I burst out laughing.

"Ron," George wheezed, "You look like a blundering idiot!"

"Shut it George," Ron mumbled, walking into the pub with his head down.

Still, giggling, George and I followed our pouting brother and passed through the arch way, with Ron had left open.

Suddenly, George stopped.

"I can't do it Gin," He said weakly, "It's too hard."

"Look at me George," I replied firmly, "I mean it George Fabian Weasley. Look. At. Me."

He looked up and I saw the faint glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"You know Fred would want you to come back. You both worked so hard. Now chin up, brother. No tears for this dragon."

He smiled a little at the old joke.

"Alright," He agreed, sadly.

It took us around five minutes until we reached the shop. George couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Come on George," Ron called from inside the shop, "Your customers are going to be thrilled to see you."

Then I heard Ron utter under his breath, "Finally."


End file.
